Runaway Heffer
by RoseGAL
Summary: Heffer runs away to Rocko's house after being sent to his room by his dad. But will he come back when his punishment is over?


Runaway Heffer 

It's another nice sunny day in O-Town. Heffer was at his house, watching World Wrestling Federation on TV. Cindy, his adoptive sister, came in and saw what Heffer's watching.

"Heffer, that show's a big bunch of garbage," sighed Cindy.

"But I like this show, Cindy!" whined Heffer. "What's wrong with it?"

"Wrestling's so boring!" scoffed Cindy. "It's full of tough men who use fat mittens to try and knock each other out!"

"Stop criticizing it!" growled Heffer. "They use boxing gloves to fight each other! And men and women take part!"

"Put something else on!" hissed Cindy. "I'm getting annoyed just watching it!"

"If you're just gonna have that attitude," yelled Heffer as he got off the couch. "Then I'm gonna have to give you a lesson!"

Heffer grabbed Cindy by the shirt. Cindy suddenly gets an idea.

"You know what I'm gonna do now?" snickered Cindy.

"What?" asked Heffer.

"Dad! Come quick!" called Cindy.

George Wolfe, Heffer's adoptive father, came into the room. He gasped when he saw what Heffer was doing.

"Heffer! What are you doing?" shouted Mr. Wolfe.

"Uh, I can explain, Dad…" began Heffer.

"No excuses!" yelled Mr. Wolfe. "Let Cindy go this instant and tell me why you did that!"

Heffer lets Cindy go.

"She said she hates wrestling!" Heffer blurted out.

"Some people hate wrestling, Heffer!" explained Mr. Wolfe.

"Well, I like wrestling, you monkey!" snarled Heffer.

"That's it, young man!" bellowed Mr. Wolfe. "Go to your room!"

"Fine!" screamed Heffer. "I hate you! I wish I was never adopted by you!"

Heffer stormed upstairs and went into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He sat on his bed.

"It's just not fair," groaned Heffer. "Why does Dad have to be so bossy? I wish I was away from this home!"

Then, Heffer got an idea.

"That's it!" smiled Heffer. "I'll run away from home! That'll teach them!"

Heffer came out of his bedroom. He looked downstairs to see if anybody's in the room. Nobody's there. So, Heffer sneaked downstairs, quietly went outside and ran off onto the pavement.

"Time to go to Rocko's house!" giggled Heffer.

Meanwhile, Mr. Wolfe and Cindy was sitting at the kitchen table.

"How long is Heffer going to stay in his room?" asked Cindy.

"Until we start making dinner," replied Mr. Wolfe.

Meanwhile, Heffer was in Rocko's backyard. He sneaked into the kitchen. Rocko came in. He got startled when he saw Heffer. He then let out a few pants.

"Heffer, what are you doing here?" asked Rocko. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I've just decided to drop by," replied Heffer.

"Oh right," said Rocko. "But shouldn't you have knocked on my front door?"

"Actually, I decided to come through the back door," explained Heffer.

"Why?" questioned Rocko

"Because I ran away," answered Heffer.

"Ran away? But why?" asked Rocko.

"Because my dad sent me to my room because I threatened to hurt my sister," told Heffer.

"Why did you threaten to hurt your sister?" questioned Rocko.

"Because she said that she hates wrestling because it's so boring," replied Heffer. "And I like wrestling and so do you and Filburt."

"Heffer, some people don't like wrestling," said Rocko.

"Rocko, can I stay at your house until the time that my parents start making dinner?" asked Heffer.

"Okay, Heffer," agreed Rocko. "What time does your parents start making dinner?"

"5.30 pm," answered Heffer.

"Well, right now, it's 2.00 pm," confirmed Rocko, looking at his watch.

"Hey, can we watch World Wrestling Federation?" questioned Heffer.

"Okay," replied Rocko.

Later, Rocko and Heffer are watching World Wrestling Federation. While watching it, they hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," called Rocko.

Rocko got off the couch, went to the front door and opened it. It was Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko," greeted Filburt.

"Hey, Filburt," Rocko greeted back.

"What are you doing?" asked Filburt.

"I'm watching World Wrestling Federation with Heffer," replied Rocko.

"Can I watch it with you?" questioned Filburt.

"Sure," answered Rocko. "Heffer! Filburt's coming to watch TV with us. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Rocko," Heffer told Rocko.

Filburt sat down next to Heffer. The trio watched it together.

Later, it's 4.55 pm. The guys have already finished watching TV hours ago.

"Um, guys. I have to go home now," said Heffer, starting to get worried.

"I thought you were going home at 5.30 pm," wondered Rocko.

"I was," replied Heffer. "But I had a vision that my parents found out that I was gone. So I decided to go home early."

"Why did you have a vision about that?" asked Filburt.

"Because I ran away from home because my Dad sent to my room because I threatened to hurt my sister because she said that she hates wrestling because it's so boring," explained Heffer. "And I called Dad a monkey and I told him I hated him and I wished I was never adopted by him."

"Heffer, you shouldn't do stuff like that," said Filburt.

"I know, but I had no choice," sighed Heffer. "I really have to go now."

Heffer got up and went out the front door.

"Bye, Heffer," called Rocko and Filburt.

Heffer was walking on the pavement to his house. Suddenly, he hears thunder. He looks at the sky to see some thunderclouds coming.

"Oh, I hate thunderstorms," whimpered Heffer.

It started raining very hard. Since Heffer never brought an umbrella, he started running to prevent himself from getting soaked. His luck didn't last though, because a few seconds later, he trips and falls into a puddle. Fortunately, he isn't hurt. He gets up and carries on running. When he gets to his house, he goes into the backyard to avoid anyone seeing him in the rain. However, he slips onto his back a few seconds after arriving. He sits up and starts shedding tears.

"I'm cold," he sobbed, feeling shaky.

Meanwhile, Mr. Wolfe was in the living room, reading his newspaper. Virginia, Heffer's adoptive mother, came in.

"Darn. What lousy rain," sighed Mrs. Wolfe. "George, how long has it been since Heffer was sent to his room?"

"About 3 hours," replied Mr. Wolfe. "But once it's 5.30 pm, he can come out."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Heffer's voice wailed.

"Heffer!" Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe gasped.

Outside, Heffer was soaking wet and dirty from the rain. He was really scared and teary-eyed.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Heffer continued to scream.

Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe ran outside. They saw Heffer.

"Heffer, what are you doing outside?" called Mr. Wolfe. "Come inside at once!"

Heffer shakily went inside, sniffling.

In the living room, Heffer was wrapped up in a towel. He is still shaking with fear.

"Son, why were you outside?" questioned Mr. Wolfe. "I thought you were supposed to be in your room."

"I…" Heffer shivered, struggling to speak.

Cindy and Peter, Heffer's adoptive brother, enter the room.

"What's up with Heffer?" asked Peter.

"He was found outside in the rain," answered Mr. Wolfe. "Now Heffer. Tell us why you were outside."

Heffer couldn't hold back his tears much longer. He was full of too much emotion.

"I decided to run all the away from home to Rocko's house because of the way you treated me today!" Heffer blurted out. "Then I had a vision of you finding out I was gone so I decided to come back. And then it started raining, so I had to run. But I fell over and got wet but I didn't get hurt. Once I arrived home, I didn't want anybody seeing me wet, so I hid in the backyard! I slipped onto my back by the time I went in the backyard and now my back hurts! I was so scared and lonely and cold!"

Heffer's tears are dripping non-stop.

"I'm sorry for threatening to hurt Cindy!" Heffer continued. "I'm very sorry for calling you a monkey! I'm really sorry for saying that I hate you! I'm super extra sorry for saying that I wished that I was never adopted by you! And I'm a million times sorry for running away! I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

Feeling really emotional, Heffer started crying and screaming. His loud wails are painful for Cindy and Peter's ears.

"Ow! He's hurting my ears!" moaned Cindy.

"Okay, I'll calm him down," sighed Mr. Wolfe. "Heffer, I know how you feel. When I was a kid, I used to run away from home a lot."

Heffer stops crying and becomes quiet.

"Oh my gosh," said Heffer. "That was unbelievable."

"Heffer, I decided to relieve you of your punishment," stated Mr. Wolfe. "Now, promise you won't run away again?"

"I promise," sniffled Heffer, starting to smile and drying his eyes.

"Heffer, I have something to say," sighed Cindy. "I'm sorry I said that wrestling was boring. It's just that I acted like a spoiled brat and now I feel like a jerk. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure, Cindy," smiled Heffer, no longer upset.

"Uh-oh, it's nearly 5.30 pm," gasped Mrs. Wolfe. "It's nearly time to make dinner."

"I wonder what we'll have," wondered Peter.

"I love dinnertime!" giggled Heffer.

**THE END**


End file.
